


ill eat you whole

by miowoda



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fatal Vore, M/M, Vore, i genuinely wrote this for a friend, i wrote k1-b0 as kiibo we die like men, i... am not into vore, im sos orry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miowoda/pseuds/miowoda
Summary: One certain night, Kiibo can't control himself.





	ill eat you whole

**Author's Note:**

> i did this for you, jake  
> I AM NOT INTO VORE!! I DO !! NOT LIKE VORE!!! I WROTE THIS FOR MY FRIEND AND WE BOTH DONT LIKE VORE BUT WE BOTH HAVE AN INSIDE JOKE WITH VORE IM SOS ORTY

Saihara was asleep, right in front of Kiibo.  
It’s not as if he wasn’t used to this, far from it, actually. Kiibo and Saihara had been in a relationship for some time now and due to Kiibo being unable to sleep, he found it calming to watch Saihara sleep, the repetitive ups and downs of his chest was therapeutic to him.  
They “slept” in the same bed, even though for Kiibo it was moreso just a place he lies down at night with Saihara.

Surprisingly, however, Kiibo was overwhelmed by another feeling tonight. It wasn’t lust or anything, robots couldn’t feel lust or arousal, no, but it was a feeling of wanting to be closer to Saihara. They had done a few unholy things, sure, and they were both simultaneously the most important people to each other, but Kiibo still wanted more.

He looked at him, noting how calm he looked. Kiibo knew by now that he was a very light sleeper, but he would try doing this anyway.  
Gently ruffling the blankets to the side, so Saihara’s lower half was visible, he stared at the body for a few seconds, as if memorizing it.  
Saihara shuffled in his sleep, Kiibo freezing.  
It’d be pretty hard to get out of this situation if he was noticed.

After a few seconds of standing still, he began moving again.  
Kiibo didn’t know why he was going to do this, but… it just seemed right, if that made sense.  
He moved down to rest on his knees, opening his mouth.  
By a very simple observation, he was completely aware that his mouth wasn’t big enough.  
Luckily, his professor had been smart enough to have a button to remove screws, and of course that was not made for vore and moreso urgent repairs.  
Kiibo’s jaw unhinged, similar to a snakes, and he jerked his body forward, Saihara’s feet fitting neatly inside his mouth, and after a few more shaky movements, they fell down his throat.

Practically the entirety of Saihara’s lower body up to his knees were inside Kiibo’s throat now, and amazingly Saihara had still not woken up. Kiibo was in a very uncomfortable position, however, almost in an L shape, and in the process of standing up, Saihara had woken up.

“K-Kiibo? What’s going on?”  
Kiibo froze.  
This must’ve been a pretty horrifying sight, waking up to see your boyfriend with almost a third of your body in his mouth.  
“Kiibo?!”  
Kiibo, in a panic, moved his body forward suddenly, the entirety of Saihara’s body up to his shoulders entering his body, Saihara releasing a shocked yelp.  
This was when the problem of size came into play.  
Kiibo was a robot, and couldn’t stretch or expand in any way, and due to that, Saihara’s legs were slowly getting crushed inside his metallic body, and Kiibo was unable to fit any more of him in until more of his body was made into bloody mush.  
Of course, this would be extremely painful to go through, but due to the overall shock of the situation, Saihara was too numb to notice anything, and his legs were crushed very quickly.

And in a few rapid movements, Kiibo had ate the entirety of Saihara whole, a terrified scream of mercy lasting as his head was slowly squished in the metal walls.

“I love you, Saihara-kun,” Kiibo muttered, wiping the blood around his mouth away.


End file.
